Secrets in the Closet
by KaidaThorn
Summary: After he and his brother move to a new school, Hikaru gets tangled up with jocks when he pranks them. To get away, the twins hide in the abandoned building of the school's campus and get tangled up in the dark secrets of the school. What are they supposed to do with the secrets of death, murder, and violence. And who exactly is Hisako, a permanent resident of the old school?


**So after re-editing this, thinking of new ideas, a starting to manage my time better, I thought it would be a good idea to reupload this as I started to better compose myself. Anyways, I hope you all like it.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I, however, do in my dreams :)**

* * *

"Move out of my way!"

Kaoru quickly grabbed me by the end of my sleeve and pulled me over to the locked with him as a group of oversized jocks made their way pass us. I felt my nails dig into my palm as my hand curled into a fist. I started to make my way over there, but stopped when I felt my arm up against my brother's chest. I looked around and saw him tightly holding my arm.

"Hikaru, no!" he warned me in a hushed whisper as he pulled me back again. "You can't get into a fight."

I glared back up at the group of jocks and watched as they disappeared around a corner. I whipped my head away.

"Sorry, Kaoru," I said my hands uncurled themselves.

Kaoru smiled and released his grip on my arm. I felt all the blood rushing back to where it should be. "It's alright, Hikaru." He looked around to make sure all the jocks were gone. He turned back to me and nodded his head once. "Let's go. Auntie is going to be waiting for us."

"Fine!" I said as calmly as I could, careful to not show any high-strung emotion in my voice.

Kaoru shook his head and started to make his way down the hallway.

_I think he heard the edge in my voice, anyway._

* * *

Dinner was quiet, but it wasn't that much of a surprise. Kaoru and I were just sent to this house. Everybody still had to get accustomed to having two new people in the house

For years, Kaoru and I had been sent to house after house, after house to find a household that would be able to support and tolerate us. There hasn't been one so far.

The adoption agency had given up, and finally decided to ship us off to some distant relative's house of our mother. We had never met them before. Shows how close they are to us, doesn't it? On our first day here, Mrs. Ayuno insisted on us calling her Auntie and calling her husband Uncle. The _Auntie_ bit got to me. It felt like she was babying me and it made me wonder where she had been for us in the past. Ah well… it was better than being formal with them.

I don't think Auntie and Uncle are even old enough to have kids as old as us. They seem so… young. And they had money. Makes one wonder how much of their _youth _is actually real.

The day after we were shipped here, which was yesterday, the two of them enrolled us into Ouran High School, which is probably the peppiest school ever. There are jocks everywhere. And a place where everybody is so different, twins don't belong. All day today, we were ignored except when the hallways had to part to let the _popular _people by. And Kaoru got pushed around countless times.

I thought I was going to murder somebody. But I couldn't. If I did, Kaoru would be alone and I'd be shipped off all by myself. What kind of brother would I be if I had allowed that to happen?

Auntie gently laid her spoon in the frothy, yellow soup and she looked up at Kaoru and me. The two of us were just staring at our untouched bowls. Uncle kept his spoon at his mouth and raised an eyebrow. He was irritated that we weren't eating, I could tell. But we weren't hungry. We aren't used to the style of eating a five course meal. Give me some bread, and I'll be happy.

"How was school?" Auntie asked as she placed her elbow on the table and leaned in to the middle of the table to get a closer look at my brother and me.

"Well!" I started off loudly, but I felt Kaoru squeeze my hand underneath the table and shake it. A sign to make it short and sound nice. I could practically hear him screaming in his mind. _"I don't want to leave yet. We just got here!"_

And I felt the same.

"Well," I started again, more calmly. "School was just fine. The classes are easy, but we got lost going through the hallways."

"Yeah," Kaoru added, joining in. "If it weren't for me, Hikaru would've gotten lost all day!"

Everything he and I said were true. No lies, whatsoever. There was nothing wrong with not being too specific. It kept us safe.

"So what do you think of Ouran, as a school," Uncle added. He took another sip of his soup, but didn't look up at us.

"It's pretty normal for a school, I suppose," I said. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"You should go exploring," Uncle suggested. "There's a lot to see at the school.

"Who knows," Auntie said," maybe you two will meet somebody new. Somebody you want to spend your life with. That's how I met your Uncle." She smiled. '_Please don't go into lovey dovey stuff,'_ I begged inside my mind. _'I don't want to hear it.'_

I watched as one of the women from the kitchen came out and cleaned up our bowls. She looked at Kaoru and me disapprovingly as she saw our bowls untouched. I heard her yell something in a foreign language. Probably something along the lines of, "stupid kids. Don't waste my food!" At least that's the PG version.

Another woman came out of the kitchen came out carrying a large silver tray. She put it on the table and took the cover off to reveal steamy rolls.

I looked over at Auntie and Uncle who just stared at Kaoru and me. Before they could say anything, I quickly pushed my chair out, stood up, and grabbed about two rolls and ran out of the room. I heard Kaoru mumble a sorry and something about me not feeling good. I raced up the stairs and ran to my room and slammed the door shut; I locked it. I heard a loud thump and a repetitive thump.

"Hikaru, c'mon, open up!" Kaoru pleaded.

I sat up against the door and took a bite of the bread. "I'm not feeling well! Isn't that what you told them?"

I heard Kaoru sigh and he took a few steps down the hall. The door to the room next to mine slammed shut, and I knew that he had gone into his room too. I waited a few minutes for him to emerge from the bathroom that was between our rooms, but he never did.

I somewhat wish he did.

* * *

Usually, I tolerated a new school. I never enjoyed it, but I never hated it to the extent that I hate Ouran High. Everybody here was stuck-up and rich enough to go to a private school, which I think this school was. Auntie said it wasn't, but there was no was one school could be so… so… preppy, and have all the kids in it be almost exactly the same.

Kaoru and I didn't belong at this school with their high-class food or the uniforms that they had. Whatever happened to casual clothing and 'bring your own lunch'?

Even though it's only been a day, I wondered how much longer until I just cracked under the pressure here. I knew Kaoru would help keep me in check, like he'd done in any other school to keep us getting kicked out, which sometimes worked, but there was no way he could help me here.

I had already decided that it was time for these _preps_ to learn a little lesson of what life was like on the streets.

* * *

The next morning, Auntie and Uncle dropped us off at the school with way too much time to sit around. The reason they had thought it was important for us to be at the school half an hour before it began was beyond me. Maybe they were hoping we'd run into some person and hit it off just because they were early at the school. A meeting pre-destined to happen!

I doubt that happened in reality; the movies in which those happened in where to unrealistic it made me laugh until I turned blue in the face.

We walked up the sidewalk to the school, and I glanced at the fork where it divided into two: one path went to the school; the other wasn't as neat with cracks in it and it led to a dusty run down building.

When the principal was telling was about the school's history, he had said something happened and the old school building was condemned. The school had to be closed, but it reopened when the newer building was built, something about it being safer or something like that. But parents threw a fit that the old building wasn't torn down.

According to the principal, people had actually died in the old school building. Nobody knew if the school was condemned because of the deaths, or because it had eventually become so run down. But the fact that somebody died there sent shivers down my spine.

And at the same time, it interested me.

As different as this school was as my other schools, it still had something in common as any other school that I heard of: two social groups, the populars and the unpopulars, as many liked to deem these two groups. Apparently I was in the unpopular group, because the preps in this school found they had to pick on me.

And so many other people.

All I needed was ten minutes to sneak away from class and go to the locker rooms, before any of those oversized jocks got there. I mean, I wouldn't have minded to run into them or catch me in the act; it'd give me an excuse to fight with them. But, as Kaoru warned me, this was my last chance, so I had to stay on good terms.

I'm sad to say that my chance came during lunch, when a majority of the jocks were picking on a guy who was carrying a laptop. Apparently it was lame to talk in big words, type on a computer, and accidently run into a jock when it's _their_ fault that the collision happened. Luckily, I didn't really have to sneak off or anything; I was already unnoticed. I quickly made my way to their locker room.

My plan wasn't that complex. Actually, it was fairly simple. Auntie just so happened to enjoy horseback riding; she was a very active rider. Her only problem was that she got sore a lot, so her doctor prescribed her some liniment, to relieve her of her pains.

This worked perfectly for me, especially because I knew all about liniment, and things you shouldn't do with them. Like putting it where… well, one's sensitive parts.

I grinned as I opened up a locker and began to do my deed.

* * *

"Did something good happen?" Kaoru asked me. We were still sitting at our desks, waiting until the multitude of students left. Guess my overjoyment hadn't gone unnoticed, but Kaoru had to enjoy what the jocks were going to go through.

"Kaoru," I said grabbing him by his arm, "I need to show you something."

I started to lead him out of the class, and I broke out into a run; he quickly followed. The excitement was running through my head and images of poor, humiliated people ran through my head. I felt myself grin to myself.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" Kaoru asked.

Up ahead, I saw the sweet image of the locker room that I had done my little joke. I pulled Kaoru close to me and I put my finger up to my lips to quiet him.

"I pulled the best prank ever, Kaoru! You would've had fun with it too!" I said as loud as I could in a hushed tone. I felt my eyes widen.

"Hikaru, what are you talking about?" Kaoru asked putting his arms on his hips. "You're making no sense."

"Well-"

I was interrupted by multiple low voiced yells from the locker rooms. I nearly collapsed from laughing too much; I didn't even know it was possible to laugh too much. I could feel Kaoru just looking at me like I was mad, but I didn't care. I felt great!

"What happened?" Kaoru asked louder.

"I took some of Auntie's liniment and put it in their jock straps!"I said with glee. Kaoru just stared at me.

"You did what?" he asked out loud.

In that moment, the door to the locker room opened and one of the guys came out. He looked around, anger clearly on his face. He clenched his fist around something.

"Hitachiin, where the hell are you?" he called out. He held out the thing he was holding. "I know it was you."

My eyes widened in shock. I felt my pockets for any sign of my ID card. It was gone, and he was holding it. I knew right then and there that I screwed up.

Another guy came rushing out of the locker room. He looked at the picture of the ID card and looked towards the area where Kaoru and I were standing. He frowned at us.

"I found that son of a bitch!" he called out. Two more jocks came out, their hands in fists.

"Which one is Hikaru?" One of the guys asked. I recognized him clearly. He was in our history class, but I didn't know his name.

The guy who held the ID card threw the card towards the ground. "I'm not much for games," he said, "So we'll say that they're both Hikaru."

I felt my eyes quickly widened in horror. And I felt the air around me grow cold. I quickly looked at my brother and saw that he too had tensed up at their comments. We were frozen in fear. I quickly shook the fear and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Run!" I cried out.

I don't know if he started to run or if it was only me pulling him, but I knew we had to get away from them. I could care less if they were going to do anything to me, it'd give me an excuse to fight them and not get in too much trouble. But with Kaoru's well-being on the line, I couldn't risk him getting in trouble, and I knew that he wouldn't leave me behind, so I couldn't risk myself.

We ran faster and faster, and I heard the four guys behind us; they were trampling around like a stampede of some wild animals. It really fit them.

Now wasn't the time for jokes, though! I had to think of a plan, quick! We ran pass a giant window and I could see the abandoned school building that I heard so many rumors about.

_Somebody died in the old school building._

_It's cursed._

_**Nobody ever goes in there!**_

Then I remembered all the things I'd heard about the building. I made a quick turn around a corner, and Kaoru almost missed the turn because he couldn't slow down. I raced faster and faster down the hall, at a speed that I knew my brother could keep up with. The guy's had slowed down a bit because they had lost us for a moment, but they quickly figured out where we went, and were shouting remarks and insults down the hall.

I looked behind me and saw them push people out of the way and not care who was in their way. It was almost as if they were lions, and Kaoru and I were antelopes desperately trying to get away. How long could we last like this? Would we even be able to make it to the abandoned school?

We ran down the stairs, and Kaoru lost his footing and nearly fell, but I quickly caught him and pulled him until he regained himself. We quickly pushed the doors opened and ran around the railing and straight down the path.

The four jocks ignored the railing and jumped right over it into the bushes, ruining the many roses that were there. As they got closer to us, they seemed even more murderous than they had been that entire week since we came here.

I slowed down, hoping that Kaoru would get ahead in case the jocks did catch up to us.

"Hikaru!" he cried over his shoulder and stopped.

I roughly pushed him and he stumbled forward, and I kept running. He continued too. "Go on ahead! Get to that building and open the door," I ordered.

I remembered in an instant that the doors had to be pulled to open from the outside, just like the main building. Even if we got to the school, we'd have to pull the doors opened, and that'd slow us down and surely let the jocks get us.

It was almost as if my twin had read my mind. He opened his mouth to oppose me, but quickly shut it and began to stumble as he tried to run faster. Once he was a considerable amount ahead, I picked up my pace, hoping that they wouldn't get me.

I saw Kaoru reach the building and pull open the door. He held it open, waiting for me to come. I was only a few feet away from the school when I felt somebody grab my shoulder and turn me around. I came face to face with one of the jocks, and my eyes widened in horror. His eyes were red and wide, almost like a bull. I saw him raise his fist and I cringed. From out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small, tiny object come flying pass my face and hit him squarely in the forehead, with an apparent enough of force to knock him over.

I stood, stunned, at what had just happened. I heard Kaoru repeat my name over and over, but his voice seemed to just go through one ear and go out the other. I came to my senses, and saw the three other jocks quickly approaching. This one was apparently faster than the rest. I barely turned around when I felt my brother grab me and pull me into the school. The door slammed shut behind us.

We quickly sidestepped to the door and fell to the ground, right below a window. I peered over and watched the jocks abruptly stop.

"C'mon!" one of them said. He pulled on a jock who stood firm and didn't budge.

"I ain't going in there, man!" he protested. "It's haunted!"

"Haunted my ass!" the one jock said. He took a step towards the building.

"It's true!" the third one said as he grabbed his friend by the elbow. "Some guy died in there years ago." He paused and looked up at the clock tower. "For years, freaky shit has happened here."

"You can go in there and get that Hitachiin dude," the protester said. "But I ain't going to get killed trying to get him."

"Leave him," the jock who was hit with the rock said. He was now sitting up, rubbing his head. He stood up and grinned. "Let that old, musty place get him. He's their problem."

The group burst into a chorus of laughter and began to walk away. I let out a breath of relief and I slid back down against the wall. Kaoru's head fell to my shoulder.

"When are you going to ever learn?" he tiredly scolded me. He closed his eyes.

My head fell on top of his. "Guess I never will," I joked. "Guess you're stuck getting into trouble with me."

I felt him shake his head. He murmured something, but I don't know what he said. I listened as he quickly fell asleep from exhaustion. I followed his lead and closed my eyes.

I heard something from the top of the grand staircase which was like directly in front of us. There was a lithe, dark figure standing at the top of it, looking down at us. I lazily lifted my head and gazed up at the figure. It jumped back when it saw me looking. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked back. The figure was gone

* * *

A small figure walked into the infirmary and plopped onto a bed. It looked up at the ceiling than over at a large desk that was near the window. "There's somebody here," it said.

The slightly bigger figure at the desk looked up. It put a stuffed bunny down and looked at the figure on the bed. "There are people here? People never come here." The figure quickly stood up. "Maybe they'll take Usa-chan from me! They can't do that," the figure whined.

The smaller figure shook its head. "They're just taking a break. Some people were trying to get them. I lost my favorite rock trying to help them," the figure said, clearly pouting now.

"The purple one?" the other figure asked.

"Yeah! They better find it for me after I helped them!"

* * *

**Remember: Questions? Just ask!**

**Until next time,**

**-KaidaThorn-**


End file.
